One Night
by flashgemini
Summary: Legolas has mixed feelings for a certain ranger, but what about him? This would be the one night they have together, after the Battle of Helm's Deep. Will this resolve things or make them worse? One-shot
1. Aragorn to Legolas

*Note to all the people reading this: I've read the books and as much criticism this will bring, something in a dream seemed ok. This is a one- shot, a movie-related story, not for the books, though I suppose it could be. Legolas has blond hair in this; he has brown in the books, what you see is what you get and these two seem like an interesting couple. Sadly none of these characters are mine. Can you imagine if they were? *  
  
Have you ever had one of those nights that make you realize what your purpose in this life is for? It came to me as we were standing on the battlements of Helm's Deep, preparing to fight an army of Uruk-Hai, Sauramon's orc-like creatures. I am an elf of noble birth, in line for the throne, if I survive this task set before me, there is a good chance that I may become king of Mirkwood and yet there are things I cannot explain.  
  
There is, and I admit to this whole-heartedly, something about the dwarf, Gimli, that makes you look twice. He is an interesting creature as far as dwarves go, and we do have a strange connection of sorts. Whether it is a relationship between us, I couldn't say for certain. Adventures call and we answer, but as lovers? Doubtful, though his reaction to the incident was odd.  
  
Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and the next in line for the throne in his homeland of Gondor; he has a woman, we all know her as something he should not have, and yet he does. Arwen, the lovely maiden of Rivendell, from the home of Eldrond Half-Elf, she is his bride, or will be. Again it is all resting on whether or not we survive this task set before us.  
  
The incident that I mentioned before came following the battle of Helm's Deep and the resting period. Men and those surviving were celebrating their victory while I sat in a room by myself to grieve for the many elves that were lost. Gimli had been in the room for a time, trying to get me out, but as there were many dead, I refused and wished for solitude. I got it for a time, until joined by Aragorn. He sat beside me, watching my hands move over the armor of the others in prayer for their souls. As I finished with the last and met his gaze there was something in his eyes that forced me to look away.  
  
"What is it Aragorn, what makes you so sad?"  
  
"I should be asking you that, not the other way around."  
  
"Too many deaths for a menial victory. There will be a larger battle following, and many of us will not survive that."  
  
He did not reply to that, he knew it as well as I did. Before the battle, we had fought over the men, they were too young or too old to fight, most were merely stable hands and nothing more. We had agreed that it was true and that he should fight with them, but the feeling of loosing him, as well as the other was overwhelming. Even in the battle, it remained strong, though hidden within my will to fight and destroy those disgusting creatures, the Black Orcs. Now, we are sitting here, in a room alone and he looks saddened by this. Humans are strange creatures, they fight amongst themselves, and when they die, they mourn one another in their stupidity that killed them. I don't understand then, I don't want to.  
  
It had been a long time since we had rested, three days of straight traveling, not stopping for food or rest, water or other needs. For me, it was nothing much, though for the other two, it seemed to where thin their patience. In Rohan there was a brief hiatus and then we were moving again, to Helm's Deep and forcing back tens of thousands of monsters. That is what tired me, and sitting there with him in this room it was a battle to stay awake. The candles provided a soft light in the room, leaving the corners dark and lifeless. Sleep nearly took me when he spoke at last.  
  
"Legolas, you have someone to go home to when this is over?"  
  
"As in a woman? No I have none. I have Mirkwood as it falls into Shadow."  
  
"Do you want someone?"  
  
"Why do you ask? It is true that I am happier to be traveling with someone than sitting on a throne and commanding others to have the adventures."  
  
"Curiosity, after this is over I have my kingdom to run and no more adventures as a Ranger for me."  
  
"You will miss it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
And then it was silent again and I made my way down to the mat on the ground, tired and yet restless at the same time. It was true that there was no woman for me, I was more the explorer than the leader, getting into and out of trouble and tight spots was what I was good at. Perhaps traveling with the dwarf was what needed to be done.  
  
"Gimli seems to like you, as a friend or more."  
  
"You say this why, Aragorn?"  
  
".no reason really, just stating what I have seen. Is it mutual?"  
  
"It may be, but I do not see the relevance in this to the war with Sauron."  
  
"If he dies will it stop you?"  
  
"No, if he dies or anyone in this breaking group dies then I will fight harder for their souls."  
  
He did something then, and I relate it more to his drunkenness that anything, but he leaned towards me, and brushed my hair back, away from my face. Gimli had done the same before we went into this battle, though his was followed by a gruff kick in the leg and the retreating backside of a puffed up dwarf. This was the forerunner for a kiss planted on my lips, it was strange to have him that close, to feel the calluses on his hands as they ran along my shoulder line and how his lips were chapped.  
  
It was a short kiss, of course it didn't last as long as either of us would have liked, though I believe I surprised him when I returned it, before he had really pulled away I met him half way and that was it. Pulling back from him, he was shocked in the least, though he smiled at me and moved his rough hands from my shoulders, down my back and to the base of my shirt. Slowly, he pushed it up and off of me; I didn't fight him, though at the moment, I don't think it would have been possible. His hands traveled over the bruises I had gotten from being battered and beaten during the battle.  
  
"You bruise easy."  
  
"I'm sensitive."  
  
He laughed a little and laid the shirt on the ground, he didn't finish undressing me, but removed his own shirt, and we sat there, looking at one another. It was not the first time I had seen him like this, there were times I had gotten a bit more than I wanted, but then again when you are traveling in a group; it is highly likely that you will see things you have already seen before. He watched me slowly, and moved a bit closer, pulling me against him. His touch, for a man that wields a sword like that, was gentle and yet just as strong as if he were going to bash your head in.  
  
  
  
*Sadly, I can't write this and even if I could, ff.net wouldn't like it, so I'm skipping to the afterwards. *  
  
It was a long session, or maybe it seemed longer than it really was. I don't know exactly, though it must have been strenuous because I actually closed my eyes to sleep. When I awoke, he was dressed and sitting beside me, watching me. There were no words, he bent down and tucked the blanket over my sore body before kissing me on the head and leaving. I would have though that the end, if not for the door opening as he did this and my friend and companion, Gimli walking through. Aragorn told him I had been sick, he merely sat with me until I was not. He didn't believe it, I know he didn't. Dwarves are smart about some things and I believe he knew what had gone on in here. He came towards me, looking into my eyes, as if he were looking into my soul and then he left, without a word.  
  
We left soon after this, the next morning in truth. Neither Aragorn nor Gimli mentioned the night before, it is not ours to talk about; there are bigger things on our mind than who went to bed with whom that night. 


	2. Gimli to Legolas

I hate him for this, originally, walking in and finding him on the ground with Aragorn standing over him I almost believed the lie that he was sick. But then to look at the elf I knew, he wasn't sick, he was just..there's not a word for what built up inside of me. It is true that we were not close, not like that, but to imagine him with Aragorn made my whole body twitch. It was anger and sadness that he could go against anything and everything we had gone through. I was almost prepared to end our counting game by taking his head. But I didn't.  
  
It was a waiting game after that, watching him and Aragorn, their standoffish attitude, acting as though it never happened. I couldn't stand it, he was my elf, or so I thought. It was one rainy night, nearly a week after their night when I made my intentions clear. He was up as he always is, watching for the any allies or spies of Sauramon.  
  
"Gimli, you should be resting, it's a long way from here to Isenguard."  
  
"No more lies friend. I know what you have done."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
He wasn't going to tell me, I was shocked, but he was lying to me without remorse or even showing it in his face. I was almost happy that Gandalf was not traveling with us then, this may be a bit much for the old man to handle, and though I am sure he has seen it before, with the young hobbits, this is something different.  
  
"Tell me about Aragorn."  
  
"What about him? He is mortal and currently sleeping, he won't be for long if you don't lower your voice though."  
  
"Fine," I whispered. "Tell me something, Legolas. How good is he?"  
  
"You can't be serious, can you?"  
  
I was, by that time, I was. He wants to play like that, then we will play like that, hardball is so much fun with someone that's clueless.  
  
"Well, what's he like under all that masculine toughness? Is he strong like he acts, or weak and subordinate?"  
  
He blushed, it was actually very cute the way he blushed, his face turned a bright pink but it faded away as he spoke.  
  
"Then you know? I suppose we hid it to no avail then? Then it's a good thing, I don't have to lie to you anymore, there's nothing to hide."  
  
"Then is it romance, or a one night stand?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
There's an interesting reaction from an elf, something you never hear from them, they never reply 'I don't know' unless it's the truth. I decided not to push it anymore and lay back down. Aragorn was up in a few moments, I listened for any conversation from him but there was none. He looked to the elf and nodded before laying back down.  
  
Now I'm confused as well, we travel not looking at one another but I believe we are both in the same boat, confused and curious as to where we want to go with this. If he is Aragorn's than his offer to travel dies with my feelings towards him, however, if he is not then where does that leave us? 


	3. A Sad Little Ending for a Sad Little Sto...

Unfortunately, I don't know how to finish this story, I think this is the end. It was short lived, but any ending I give it, other than is, will not to it justice. So here I leave our beloved elf and all his confusion. 


End file.
